


Hey there Jimmy

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [79]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones needs to tell Jim something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey there Jimmy

Hey there Jimmy,  
As dictated in Colonial Research Hospice Room 912a by Dr. Leonard McCoy.

By Tarvok

Rated PG for language and mature themes. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Hey there Jimmy,

No change as usual. We've got to stop meeting like this. It isn't good for either of us.

Jo's out in the lobby with Sarek and Spock. She got to spend the week at her friend, Tawnya's, house. Apparently, they had makeovers and a whole lot of pizza with mushrooms and those weird little peppers my Jo likes so much. They made you a card and decorated it with gluten-free macaroni, so you can rest easy about touching it. They even washed their hands first and made it outside. So no cross-contamination. 

Listen, Jim, there's something you need to know.

I slept with Spock. Now don't be angry with him, all right? His _pon farr_ thing showed up a bit early, and I was the only one available. Ok? So isn't his fault. You're his _t'hy'la_ ; he made that pretty damn clear. You're always gonna be his first choice. Nobody could ever replace you, buddy, and that's the damn truth.

Goddammit, though, I'm in love with him, Jim. Can you believe that? Me, in love with not just any hobgoblin, but my best friend's husband for Christ's sake. I let him do things I'd never let anyone do. Hell, I even tried that tea he's always drinking. It's fucking good tea. Like raspberries mixed with freshly mowed grass, but it doesn't taste like it.

I am such an ass. You have every right to be mad at me, Jim. Just please don't be mad at him. We're all lonely without you. I see the same look in his eyes every day that I had when Jocelyn died right after my little Jo was born. I couldn't take it, Jim. She looked just like her momma, and I caved. I gave her to her grandparents and ran away to Starfleet. Fuck me that she doesn't hate me for it.

And fuck me that if Spock ever needs me, I'll be there. No matter what it is.

I love you, too, by the way.

God, I am such a sap today. I need a drink. The hard stuff.

 

 


End file.
